The following invention relates generally to devices which recover energy. More particularly, the invention defines a powerplant, a fluid control system and a device for transferring energy in the form of pressure to another form of energy.
With ever increasing traffic flow, it is apparent, especially on highways and railtrack sections experiencing heavy traffic that much of the kinetic energy associated with a vehicle and the force of gravity defining the weight of the vehicle goes totally unharnessed when the vehicle passes over all sections of roadway or track.
More importantly, a considerable resource, namely the kinetic energy and pressure associated with the vehicle on the road surface has largely been ignored in terms of its reclamation value into other forms of energy, and the instant application directs itself to recovering a portion of the energy currently dissipated.